No Mercy 2006
No Mercy 2006 was the eighth annual No Mercy professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on October 8, 2006 from the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina and was a SmackDown! brand-exclusive event. The main event was a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship between defending champion King Booker, Bobby Lashley, Batista, and Finlay, which Booker won after pinning Finlay. One of the predominant matches on the card was Mr. Kennedy versus The Undertaker, which Kennedy won after Undertaker was disqualified. Another primary match on the undercard was Rey Mysterio versus Chavo Guerrero in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Mysterio won the match by pinning Guerrero after a crossbody off a rail. Background The main feud heading into No Mercy was between King Booker, Bobby Lashley, Batista, and Finlay with the four battling over the World Heavyweight Championship. At SummerSlam, the pay-per-view two months before No Mercy, Batista defeated King Booker by disqualification after Queen Sharmell interfered, resulting in Booker retaining the World Heavyweight Championship. The next week on SmackDown!, Batista along with Bobby Lashley defeated King Booker's Court (Booker, Finlay, and William Regal) in a 3-on-2 Handicap match. Booker's Court controlled most of the match, isolating Batista and Lashley from each other. Towards the end of the match, Lashley tagged in Batista, who ended up pinning Booker for the win after a Spinebuster. Two weeks later on the September 8 edition of SmackDown!, Batista faced Booker for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Booker won after Finlay interfered and hit Batista with a shillelagh. After the match, Finlay continued to attack Batista with the shillelagh and a steel chair. The next week on SmackDown!, Finlay began degrading Batista, saying he is probably hiding in a hole licking his wounds. As Finlay was about to continue, Lashley came out and said that only someone like him would jump Batista from behind. SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long then announced that, Finlay would face off against Lashley later that night to determine the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship at No Mercy. Lashley defeated Finlay and became number one contender after Finlay was disqualified for hitting him with a shillelagh. On the September 22 edition of SmackDown!, Lashley teamed up with Batista to take on Finlay and Regal. Midway through the match, Batista and Finlay brawled outside the ring and into the crowd, leaving Regal on his own against Lashley. Lashley gained the pinfall after hitting Regal with a Spear. Later that night it was announced that Batista would face off against Finlay at No Mercy. Two weeks later on the October 6 edition of SmackDown!, Booker faced off against Finlay and Batista faced off against Lashley, with both matches ending in a no-contest. This lead Theodore Long to make the one-on-one World title match at No Mercy, a Fatal Four-Way match. The other main match on the card was Mr. Kennedy versus The Undertaker. On the September 8 edition of SmackDown!, Kennedy called out General Manager Theodore Long, and informed him that if John Cena comes to SmackDown!, he wants a spot on Raw; as Kennedy proclaimed that SmackDown! didn't interest him anymore because he had already defeated every top performer on the roster. This led to Long booking a match between an opponent Kennedy had never faced, that opponent turned out to be The Undertaker. The match was scheduled to take place at No Mercy. On the September 29 edition of SmackDown!, Kennedy presented a tribute to the Undertaker and tried to get out of the match. However, the Undertaker made his presence known to Kennedy, as he informed him, "I show no mercy, and you will rest in peace". Kennedy attempted to strike the Undertaker with his microphone, but the microphone suddenly blew up in Kennedy's hand. The most personal feud was between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero. This feud started when Guerrero cost Mysterio the World championship at The Great American Bash, claiming that he was "a leech living off the blood of the Guerrero name." Guerrero and Mysterio feuded for weeks, including a match at SummerSlam, where Vickie Guerrero accidentally cost Mysterio the match by knocking him off the top rope. The next week on SmackDown!, Vickie attacked Mysterio and became Guerrero's new "business manager," turning Vickie heel. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jimmy Wang Yang defeated Sylvan *Matt Hardy defeated Gregory Helms (13:07) *Paul London and Brian Kendrick © (w/ Ashley Massaro) defeated K.C. James and Idol Stevens (w/ Michelle McCool) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (9:35) *Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Marty Garner (2:28) *Mr. Kennedy defeated The Undertaker by disqualification (20:34) *Rey Mysterio defeated Chavo Guerrero (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a Falls Count Anywhere match (12:10) *Chris Benoit defeated William Regal (11:16) *King Booker © (w/ Queen Sharmell) defeated Bobby Lashley, Batista, and Finlay in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (16:52) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *No Mercy DVD release * No Mercy 2006 on DVD External links * No Mercy 2006 Official Website * No Mercy 2006 at CAGEMATCH.com * No Mercy 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Mercy Category:2006 pay-per-view events